


The Interview

by omg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg/pseuds/omg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

When Jane Foster opened the door of her apartment to meet her soon-to-be intern, she had not expected Darcy Lewis. On seeing Jane, Darcy’s neutral expression immediately shifted into an open mouthed grin, “Someone call Annakin Skywalker. I’ve found Padmé and she is alive!”  Her eyes shone with amusement.

Jane raised her eyebrow, “Um… Darcy Lewis?” She hoped this wasn’t a prank, or it would push her trip even further back.

“Yes, yes, that’s me. Desperate-for-credits Darcy. My mom was really into Jane Austen. Anyway, Star Wars? Hayden Christiansen being a babe in a galaxy far, far away?” Darcy studied Jane for a moment and upon receiving no response she nodded sagely, “Oh, I get it.”

“Get what?” Jane asked. The interview wasn’t going the way she intended but then again, this “interview” was really just a formality. No one else had applied for the glamorous position of becoming Jane’s intern. She assumed moving to New Mexico for an indefinite amount of time was not a selling point for undergraduate students who seemed to enjoy spending their time getting drunk and high with peers. No, this meeting was mainly Jane ensuring that Darcy Lewis was mentally sound enough to work with. Even though Jane was desperate to go to New Mexico and get stuck in to her research she didn’t want to be stranded with a psychopath for a research assistant.

“You’re a nerd… But you’re not a geek.” Darcy smirked at Jane conspiratorially. Jane wasn’t offended; Darcy’s tone was factual and didn’t indicate that she had meant to offend. After graduating high school at an earlier-than-normal age, Jane had been called far worse things by the students she went to school with.

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Jane asked vaguely as she shifted piles of books and paper around on the floor to clear a path from the door to the inside of her apartment.

“No way, man. Nerds are like school smart, which is what you are, I assume because that email you sent me where you discussed your research went completely over my head. I think Geeks are more like dedicated fans of certain aspects of pop culture. One of the many perks of having me, as your intern will be having a personal guide to enlighten you in the ways of the geeky. I will be your Yoda.” Darcy finished of her speech with a slight bow and a pleased grin.

Jane supposed that Darcy would do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I might as well post it. Just one possible way I've imagined Jane and Darcy meeting, and I loved the idea of bringing Star Wars into it. Hopefully it amused!


End file.
